


Girls And Bugs

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Series: Karneval Drabbles Collection [2]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Bugs, Cute, Drabble, Funny, Other, broom, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little scene I've been picturing in my head since forever xD finally got it down on paper!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls And Bugs

"Aaahh! Gareki, help!" Tsubame screamed.  
Gareki came skidding into the room, looking serious and ready for a fight.  
"There's a spider on the ceiling!" Tsubame continued shouting, pointing upwards and looking apprehensive.  
Gareki sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching up a hand and throwing the offending eight-legged creature out of the window.  
"Honestly," he said, poking Tsubame with the hand he had used to remove the spider. "What is it with girls and bugs?"  
"Ew don't touch me!" she shrieked, whacking him on the head with her broom.   
"Ow, geez, it was just a spider!" Gareki said with a grin.


End file.
